Plants vs. Zombies/Concepts
This page records the beta content of Plants vs. Zombies. There are unused graphics, texts, and mini-games that still remain in the game's coding. There are also earlier ideas for the game. These concepts began production in 2007. Early names Before the game came out, PopCap came up with many different names for it, but ultimately Plants vs. Zombies was chosen. Some of the scrapped names still were reused later. 2014-07-15 221305.png|Zom-Botany, which was a former name for the game and is a name for mini-games ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 now. 2014-07-15 221314.png|Bloom and Doom, another former name for the game is still seen on the seed packets in the game listed as the Bloom and Doom Seed Co. 2014-07-15 221333.png|A list for concept names which contains Plants vs. Zombies twice 2014-07-15 221241.png|Another concept title, which was chosen in a beta test in October 2007 Concept art As seen in earlier concept art for the game, the player was going to fight against aliens rather than zombies. This concept is used from another PopCap game, Insaniquarium. Some sketches show plants that did not appear in the final version. It also suggests that Jalapeno was going to be bound to the ground. 2014-07-16 021204.png 2014-07-16 021215.png|Concept art of monsters 2014-07-16 021225.png|Concept art of monsters 2014-07-15 221105.png|Multiple scrapped plants, only what seems to be the Doom-shroom, Threepeater, Sunflower, Blover and old designs of the Jalapeno and Chomper made it in the final game robogantuarbig.png|A Zombot model Unused text Most of the text is stored in main.pak/properites/LawnStrings.txt. DOG_WALKING_ZOMBIE Dog Walking Zombie DOG_ZOMBIE Dog Zombie PROPELLER_ZOMBIE Propeller Zombie Names of cut zombies. DOG_WALKING_ZOMBIE_DESCRIPTION Dog Walking Zombie description DOG_ZOMBIE_DESCRIPTION Dog Zombie description PROPELLER_ZOMBIE_DESCRIPTION Propeller Zombie description Placeholder description text for said cut zombies above. ADVICE_SCARY_POTTER_TUTORIAL TEMP - Dave put more vases on your lawn! ADVICE_SHOVEL_REFRESH The shovel needs time to refresh before digging again In the final game, the shovel can always be used instantly, probably due to it being to difficult to deal with. ADVICE_3_IN_A_ROW More vases incoming! {STREAK} of 3 waves cleared These lines were probably used in Level 4-5 (Vasebreaker) before Crazy Dave's proper dialog was implemented. ADVICE_I_ZOMBIE_PLANTS_NOT_REAL Do not be alarmed Plants are not real This text was probably used in I, Zombie puzzles before Crazy Dave's proper introductions were implemented. UNLOCKED_SURVIVAL_MODE Survival mode unlocked! Play it from the main menu! This suggests that Survival mode was once a from a present item. It's not unlocked from a present item anymore, so this text goes unused. WIN_MESSAGE1 You have defeated the Boss Zombie! WIN_MESSAGE2 Congratulations! You have most triumphantly fended off the zombie attack! Your lawn is safe... for now! This message was used in the pre-GOTY version, but became unused in the GOTY version; when you beat the final boss, the "achievements unlocked" screen will appear, but this message is not be displayed. DIALOG_WARNING Warning VASE Mysterious Vase FOUND_VASE You found a Mysterious Vase! VASE_DESCRIPTION Now you can play Vasebreaker Mode! In the final game, unlocking puzzle mode also unlocks I, Zombie and vasebreaker mode. MORE_SEEDS_HEADER More seeds? MORE_SEEDS_BODY Would you like to be able to plant more kinds of seeds? These lines were probably used when the player was offered to increase the number of their seed slots before Crazy Dave's dialog was introduced. ZOMBATAR_FINISHED_WARNING_HEADER WARNING! Another warning, but this time a Zombatar warning. REPLAY_LEVEL_BODY Do you wish to replay level 3-4? Shown when the demo is completed, as it ends on 3-4. SCARY_POTTER_10 Vasebreaker Facebreaker An unused Vasebreaker level. SQUIRRELS Squirrels Likely a leftover from the cut Squirrel minigame EXPLODE_O_NUT_TOOLTIP Explodes on contact A tool-tip for the Explode-o-nut Trivia *Dog Walking Zombie, Dog Zombie, and Propeller Zombie was going to appear in the game but were taken out and there are no sprites for them but artwork. *The shovel had to be recharged before it could be used again. *Survival Mode was going to be available from a present item but now it is unlocked after beating Adventure Mode for the first time. *There was supposed to be a Mysterious Vase that unlocks Vasebreaker mode, but in the final game, unlocking puzzle mode also unlocks I, Zombie and Vasebreaker mode. Unused graphics 240px-PvsZPC Quickplay.png|Unused Quick Play screen PlantsvsZombies PC Caltrop body2.png|An unused degrade sprite of Spikeweed PlantsvsZombies PC Scary Pot.png|An unused Zombie Vase with Vase sprites PvsZPC Pumpkin2nddegrade.png|An unused second stage of degradation for the pumpkin Zombie bungi head scared.png|Unused Bungee Zombie sprite Zombie boss rv2.png|An unused alternative damaged RV sprite PlantsVsZombies-MainMenuVasebreakerButton.png|Unused Vasebreaker Menu Button PlantsVsZombies-GargantuarHelmets.png|Unused Gargantuar Headwear coin_silver.png|An unused brain silver coin texture Trivia *The unused zombie vase makes its debut Plants vs. Zombies 2 using a different design and color, and would always spawn a Vase Gargantuar. Early and Unused plants and zombies Rich Werner's (artist of Plants vs. Zombies) concept art on his website shows unused plants, zombies or some early designs. Plant2.jpg|1st image of the plant designs Plant1.jpg|2nd image of the plant designs z1.jpg|1st image of the zombie designs z3.jpg|2nd image of the zombie designs z2.jpg|3rd image of the zombie designs z6.jpg|4th image of the zombie designs z5.jpg|5th image of the zombie designs Zombie-Progresson.jpg|Concept art of a zombie robogantuar.jpg|Concept art of Dr. Zomboss's final design Zombie+Kids.jpg|Zombie Kids sketch that was made in late 2007, but then got rejected Chomper-and-potato-concepts...jpg|Concept art of Chomper and Potato Mine. Potato Mine was going to look more like a potato than a mine EarlyMagnet-shroom.png|An early design for Magnet-shroom EarlySplitPea.png|Earlier designs of Split Pea PlantsVsZombies-EarlyTanglekelpface.png|An early design of Tangle Kelp's face. Peashooter20000.png|Peashooter was originally going to have the leaves of a Repeater, this was possibly an earlier design for the Peashooter and the Repeater. Still, this Peashooter with Repeater leaves can be found in some images in other platforms of the game. Yellow Marigold.png|Marigold was going to be yellow instead of white in-game. Still, yellow Marigold can be found in Zen Garden. However, this yellow-petal Marigold may be a concept for Sunflower. EarlySea-shroom.png|Earlier Sea-shroom design PlantsVsZombies-OldGatlingPea.png|An early design of Gatling Pea. Its Hat and Barrels have a different design. EarlySpikerock.png|Early design of Spikerock Bee-likeplant.png|Unused bee-like plant Jacket-wearingZombie.png|An unused Jacket-wearing Zombie. EarlyConeheadZombie.png|An earlier design for Conehead Zombie EarlyPoleVaultingZombie.png|An earlier design for Pole Vaulting Zombie EarlyJack-in-the-BoxZombie.png|An earlier design for Jack-in-the-Box Zombie EarlyBucketheadZombie.png|An earlier design for Buckethead Zombie with a painter appearance, which may explain the blood-like marks on the final appearance. Z5 - Kopya.png|An earlier Gargantuar design Z6 - Kopya (2).png|A Clown Zombie, most likely another early design for Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. ChildZombieM.png|An unused Male-Child Zombie ChildZombieF.png|An unused Female-Child Zombie Z6 - Kopya (3).png|Dog Zombie that got cut from the game. Z6 - Kopya.png|Two boss zombies; possibly Gargantuar (left) and Mother Zombie (right) Zombie-Progresson1.png|Concept arts for Zombie Z5.png|Another earlier design of Gargantuar Bungeezonbi.png|A earlier design for Bungee Zombie Screenshot 2014-07-12-05-38-06.png|Some plants that were cut from the game, out of these, only the Chomper, Peashooter, Garlic, Tall-nut, Melon-pult and Cactus made it into the first game while the Pomegranate's design ended up being used for the design of Pomegunate in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Screenshot 2014-08-28-21-57-10.png|Concept art for many scrapped zombies thing.PNG|An unused card magician zombie tubers.png|Initially, players were going to water and pluck plants known as "Tubers." This was deemed too tedious, and so the Sunflower and the concept of collecting sun was created. Trivia *Some of the unused plants were planned to make it into Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, but have yet to appear in it. **However, the blueberry-like plant was used in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as a card called the Bluesberry but with some design changes, the pineapple-like plant was used as a card called the Spineapple also with some design changes (plus a helmet similar to the Tall-nut's) and used in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 as Spinnapple, and the pomegranate-like plant was used in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West as a plant called the Pomegunate. *The concept of Garlic makes it look like a vampire, which is ironic since vampires traditionally have a weakness to garlic. *Some plants in their concept page have armor. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie concept appears to be a zombie with a concussion, wearing a hospital gown. *Magnet-shroom was going to look like a mushroom with a magnet welded to its head. *Sea-shroom was originally going to have no cap and have leaves or seaweed. *There was a "timestopper plant" that was basically an apple as a clock face, which was removed because it made the game unfun to play while that ability was popping off. *The beehive plant originally functioned just like Cactus, countering a propeller zombie. The devs replaced the zombie with Balloon Zombie, and, quoting George Fan, "the “pointiness” of the projectile was more important than the “flyingness”, which lead to it being replaced by Cactus. Earlier gameplay As seen in earlier screenshots of the game, Snow Pea was going to cost 200 sun, Tangle Kelp was going to be a ground plant, and plants were given via conveyor style, but the player still needed sun to plant them. Possibly, players were going to select the rating of getting plants on the conveyor belt. Also, in October 2007 when the name was "Lawn of the Dead", the progress bar was shorter, the Sunflower costed 100 sun, the sun amount was near the right side of the screen, the lawn was zoomed in more, the lawnmowers were closer to the grass, and Potato Mine cost 50 sun instead of 25 sun and was bigger, as wide as a grass tile. Like the Snow Pea, Chomper originally costed 200 sun, and in an Ice World, the Wall-nut costs 75 sun. 2014-07-15 221358.png|The player can select rarity of plants 2014-07-15 221407.png|An unknown seed packet that costs 300 sun 2014-07-15 221422.png|Tangle Kelp on ground 1916400 200226293213 6691642 n.jpg|Dog Zombie and its walker that got cut from the game The-making-of-popcaps-plants-vs-zombies-26-728.jpg|What seems to be turnip lobbing plants lobbing turnips at Sylvesters. Limbo Page The Limbo Page is a hidden amount of data in the PC version of Plants vs. Zombies that contains ten mini-games, along with four variations on Survival: Endless, that were going to be added to the game, but were eventually canceled and removed from the game. It is possible to access this page via using third-party memory editing programs such as Cheat Engine and changing specific data values. Removed achievements These achievements were originally intended for the iOS version but were removed. They are still hidden in the coding for the game, albeit disabled. *'Disrespect The Dead' - Remove 10 graves during a single nighttime level. *'Heavy Weapons' - Complete Last Stand using only Cob Cannons to kill zombies. *'Zen Profit' - Earn a total of 100,000 coins through your Zen Garden. *'May Not Contain Nuts' - Defeat a nighttime level without using Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. *'Even Morticulturalist' - Use every Plant at least once. *'Beat It' - Defeat a Dancing Zombie before he summons Backup Dancers. *'Gold Farmer' - Plant 5 Marigolds and a Gold Magnet in a single level. *'Face To Face' - Complete a level with Digger Zombies without any of them reaching the left side of your lawn. Ice Area An ice-themed area was planned to be made, due to the popularity of the Zombie Bobsled Team. Yeti Zombie was supposed to appear here as a regular Zombie, as well as Santa zombies with unknown purposes. However, certain concepts would later be used in Frostbite Caves. There is still data for this area, though it's heavily incomplete. 2014-07-15_221742.png|A version that contains ice levels and a description. 2014-07-15_221751.png|Frozen zombies found at the beginning of the level Unused zombie seed packets There exists unused seed packets for the Zomboni and the Pogo Zombie in the final game, presumably to be used for I, Zombie levels. They can only be obtained via hacking and do not crash when planted. ZomboniSeedPacket.png|Zomboni seed packet PogoZombieSeedPacket.png|Pogo Zombie seed packet 2019-06-14 22_38_19-Plants vs. Zombies.png|The Zomboni has its front end cut off when selected 2019-06-14 22_38_50-Plants vs. Zombies.png|The Pogo Zombie simply hops over the brain, ignoring it Trivia These zombies have unusual appearances and behavior when selected: *The Zomboni has its front end cut off when selected, making it look quite awkward. *The Pogo Zombie ignores the brains if he is still on his pogo stick. Other beta screens 2014-07-15 221440.png|A picture showing some concept art for the game. Note yellow Marigold, a Peashooter with back leaves of a Repeater, and a slightly different smiled Sunflower. 2014-07-15 221230.png|An early loading screen, presumably a placeholder. 2014-07-15 221256.png|Another early loading screen, also probably a placeholder. PlantsVsZombies-EarlyMainmenu.png|An early version of the Main Menu. There are differences here, Such as Zen Garden having its own button, A mode called "Challenges" and a vase tipped over in the background. The Grave and buttons also have a different color. 2014-07-15 221553.png|An early screenshot of Level 1-2. Notice the different Plant selects, Money counter, the different "Menu" button, and the Lawn Mowers. 2014-07-15 221603.png|Gameplay of the game (Flag Zombie's flag is placed differently and Wall-nut was possibly going to be unlocked before Cherry Bomb), as well as the different designs for the Level Progress bar and Shovel button. 2014-07-15 221637.png|An early screenshot of the beginning of Level 1-5. 2014-07-15 221652.png|Another early gameplay screenshot. Note the larger sized Potato Mine. PlantsVsZombies-EarlyRoof.png|An early screenshot of the Roof. There are many differences here, such as Sunflower costing 100, Ice-shroom costing 100, Blover costing 150, Melon-Pult being crudely drawn and costing 250 and Potato mine costing 50. There are also early Lawnmowers. PlantsVsZombies-EarlyDrZombossFight.png|An early version of the Dr. Zomboss fight. The Roof appears to have had its hue changed, the Conveyor Belt looks different and The level progress bar has a different font. Post-release After the game was released, a Plants vs. Zombies soundtrack was released afterward. In the soundtrack, it included an unused soundtrack originally designed for the battle with Dr. Zomboss. It was not included in the final release because the "intense" parts of the track weren't long enough to sustain the entire Dr. Zomboss battle, but portions of it are scattered throughout the game's released songs in the form of a leitmotif. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Concepts